


Seven Lucky Years!

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About seven years after the events of Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Version Games Dawn and Cynthia are in a relationship together. Let's see how they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Lucky Years!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ I hope you enjoy this story.~ Cynthia/Dawn is so cute.~ Anyway, I do not own Pokemon, just some of the plot to this story!

Seven Lucky Years

“It had been seven years since Dawn had met Cynthia, The Champion of the Sinnoh Pokemon League, and it seemed Cynthia had trumped the Championship of Dawn’s Heart. And Dawn loved Cynthia just as Cynthia loved Dawn. Though, this cheesy way of putting it really sucked ketchup ass.” A woman with long blonde hair scoffed ill-naturedly as she lay upon her silk-ridden bed with a smaller figure that had medium length black hair with a deep blue tint in it.

The smaller figure with dark colored hair giggled before speaking to the blonde haired woman. “Oh, come on, Cynthia! I-want-you-to-tell-me-a-story!”

Cynthia rolled her eyes sternly looking at the girl that was ledged in-between her arm and the side of her body. “Dawn, you’re nearly eighteen, don’t you think you’re a little old for stories?”

“No…” Was the only word that came out of the girl’s mouth for a moment as she looked seriously at Cynthia. “Oh, come on! I was kidding… You don’t have to be so serious all the time! I just wanted to see what you would say if I asked you!” Dawn giggled again resting her head back on the older woman’s chest and shoulder area.

Cynthia chuckled shaking her head at the girl before speaking. “You’re in one of those moods where I can’t quite tell what you’re going to do next..”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?!” Dawn huffed insecurely while showing Cynthia a sour pout upon her face.

“It means, my dear, that you kicked Cyrus’ ass with that attitude of yours.” Cynthia mused brushing some hair out of Dawn’s face.

“That was seven years ago… Besides, I still had a lot to learn!” Dawn huffed puffing out her chest.

“And a lot to love.” Cynthia smiled seeing Dawn’s face redden as she realized what she meant. “Besides the fact, you’ve done tremendously well as a Pokemon trainer, Dawn. And well, a lover…” Dawn eyed Cynthia’s stoic cat-like face with an ever unamused fit of pique.

“Well, at least I waited until you were ready, Dawn. And it’s important you know when you’re ready for things. I care about you a lot and-”

Cynthia was cut off by Dawn placing her index finger over her lips. “I get it, I’m quite capable at training, and this is your way of complementing me. And I love you, too.~” Dawn gently placed her lips upon Cynthia’s, kissing her.


End file.
